Helena y Percy jackson y el ladron del rayo
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: Una vista de como serian las cosas si Percy Jackson tuviese una hermana gemela.


**No soy dueña de Percy Jackson, ni de ninguno de los personajes conocidos. Solo soy dueña de mis OC, quienes hasta el momento solo son Helena y unos amigos de ella. Perdon si este capitulo es muy similar al libro, pero a medida que avancen seran mostradas las diferencias. **

**"Pulverizamos accidentalmente a nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra"**

Mira, yo no quería ser mestiza. No creo que nadie quisiera este destino, en realidad.

Si estas leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situacion, el sano consejo de mi hermano y mio es este : cierra el libro inmediatamente. Creete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te han dicho sobre tu nacimiento, he intenta llevar una vida aparentemente normal.

Ser mestiza es peligroso, sumamente peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirve para que te maten de una manera horrible y dolorosa y por sobretodo poco realista.

Si eres un niño normal que esta leyendo esto solo porque es uno de esos tíos a los que les fascina la fantasía como Harry Potter y esas chuladas, fantástico. Continua leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.

Pero si reconoces en este relato- si sientes que algo se remueve muy dentro de tu interior- deja de leer al instante. Podrías llegar a ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces... entonces ellos vendrán a por ti.

No digas que no se te ha avisado.

Mi nombre es Helena Jackson.

Tengo doce años y un hermano gemelo, Percy, quien es veinte minutos mayor. Hasta hace unos meses estudiábamos internos en una academia privada llamada Yancy, donde asisten los niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Somos Percy y yo unos niños con problemas?

Si.

Podríamos llamarlo así.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para demostrarlo, pero las cosas empezaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan : Veintinueve críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección del museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

Ya lo se : Suena a tortura. La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Bueno, digamos que molaba bastante conocer lugares nuevos e interesantes pero no molaba tanto con los críos malcriados de Yancy viajando contigo. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro maestro de Latín, dirigía la excursión, así que con mi hermano conservábamos algo de esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucia una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweet raida que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clases. Ademas hizo que me empezase a aplicar en la escuela, lo cual es bastante. También tenia una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que Percy no se dormía en clases.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba que por una vez los gemelos Jacksons no nos metieramos en problemas.

Anda que no estaba equivocada.

Veras, en las excursiones siempre nos pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fuimos al campo de batalla de Saratoga , donde tuvimos aquel accidente con el cañon de la guerra de independencia americana. Percy no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto le expulsaron igualmente, y como es debido yo fui con el. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada de la pasarela y nuestra clase acabo dándose un chapuzon inesperado, afortunadamente Percy tomo la culpa de eso por lo que no me regañaron tanto. Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?

En aquella excursión estábamos decididos a portarnos bien.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soportamos a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a nuestro mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de Sandwich de mantequilla de cacahuate y ketchup al cogote.

Grover era un blanco facil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el unico en sexto con acne y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Ademas, estaba lisiado. Tenia un justificante que lo eximia de las clases de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; Pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirandole trocitos de sandwitch que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabia que ni yo, ni mi hermano podíamos hacer nada porque ya estábamos en periodo de prueba. El director nos había amenazado con la expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.

- Voy a matarla - murmuro Percy.

Grover y intento calmarle.

- No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate - Esquivo otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy

- Hasta aquí hemos llegado - Empezó a ponerse de pie pero volví a hundirlo en su asiento.

- Ya estas en periodo de prueba - le recordé mirándole a los ojos - Sabes a quien culparan si pasa algo. Ademas, no quiero volver a casa y escuchar lo inútiles que somos.

Echando vista atrás, ojala hubiera dejado que mi hermano tumbara a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lió en que estábamos a punto de meternos.

* * *

El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.

El iba adelante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías atrevas de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra super vieja.

A Percy le parecía flipante que todo esto hubiera sobrevivido por mas de dos mil o tres mi años. Yo por mi parte estaba enamorada de todo ese arte, me impactaba por así decirlo.

Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de alto con una gran esfinge encima y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio de estela, de una chica de nuestra de edad. Nos hablo de los relieves de sus costados. Junto con Percy intentábamos prestar atención, porque parecía deberás interesante pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando le decíamos que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, nos miraba mal.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba una cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenia un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancey a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoro a Nancy Boffit y a nosotros nos clasifico como unos engendros del demonio. Nos señalaba con un dedo retorcido y nos decía "y ahora dulzuras..." super dulce, y nosotros sabia que a continuación nos castigaría a quedarnos después de clases.

A mi la verdad me recordaba a una bruja de aquellos cuentos que solía leerme mama, es que no me malentiendan, no soy de prejuzgar a las personas pero la tía me ponía los pelos de punta, y se que mi hermano y Glover pensaban lo mismo.

El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.

Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burlo de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela, lo cual no se porque pero me parecio una total falta de respeto. Si bien el tio de la imagen no era real pero debió de ser mucho mas importante que ella para que lo pusiesen en un museo.

- ¿Te quieres callar? - Exploto por fin Percy.

Yo le lance un pizoton y le dedique una mirada de reproche, de esas que suelen utilizar las madres hacia sus hijos. El grupo entero solto risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.

- Señor Jackson - dijo - ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

Percy se puso como tomate y contesto:

- No, señor.

El señor Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela.

- A lo mejor puedes decirnos que representa esa imagen.

De inmediato me alivie porque de hecho habíamos estado estudiando justamente esa historia la noche anterior.

- Ese es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?

-Si - repuso el - E hizo tal cosa por...

- Bueno... Cronos era el rey dios y...

- ¿Dios?

- Titan - Corregí.

-Claro, Titan. Y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no?. Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...

- ¡Puaj! - dijo una chica a mis espaldas.

-...asi que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes - prosiguió -, y los dioses ganaron.

Hubo algunas risitas, pero no se porque encontraron eso gracioso.

El señor Brunner asintió con aprobación.

Detras, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheaba con una amiga, Megan O'Hara, una de las pocas chicas con las que en verdad me llevaba bien.

Menudo rollo. ¿Para que va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fueran a poner "Por favor, explique porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos".

Pues la verdad es que como la mayoría de las veces yo no estaba de acuerdo con Nancy, me parecía emocionante aprender sobre todas estas cosas, ademas como decía nuestro viejo maestro de Literatura "el conocimiento es algo que nunca nadie les podrá arrebatar".

- ¿Y para que, señor Jackson- insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit- Hay que saber esto en la vida real?

- Te han pillado - murmuro Grover.

- Cierra el pico - siseo Nancy, con la cara aun mas roja que su pelo.

Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía haciendo maldades. Tenia radares por orejas.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, señor.

- ¿Señorita Jackson?

- Este... los griegos fueron figuras importantes en la antigüedad, y han influido mucho en nuestra cultura por lo tanto es importante conocer sus creencias y todo ese rollo.

- No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero es un buen pensamiento. -Asintió con aprobación - Zeus, efectivamente alimento a Cronos con una especie de mezcla de mostaza y vino, lo que hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estomago del titan. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tartaro, la parte mas oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estomago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Grover, Percy y yo nos disponíamos a seguirnos cuando el profesor exclamo.

-¡Señor Jackson! ¡Señorita Jackson!

Lo sabia.

Le dijimos a Glover que se marchara y caminamos hacia Brunner.

- ¿Señor? - Tenia una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaños intensos que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

- Deben de aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta- nos dijo.

- ¿La de los titanes?

- ¿O la de la vida real?

- La de la vida real. Y también como se aplican a ella sus estudios.

- Ah.

-Su respuesta fue buena, señorita Jackson, pero como ya he dicho: No era lo que estaba buscando. Lo que van a aprender de mi es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Solo voy a aceptar de ustedes lo mejor, Helena y Percy Jackson.

Estaba feliz, pues aquel tipo nos estaba presionando de verdad. Por primera vez, alguien creía que eramos lo suficientemente capaces como para esperar que lo hiciéramos incluso mejor que los demas estudiantes. Me sentía valorada, de verdad. Aunque Percy parecía no sentir lo mismo.

Mi hermano murmuro algo acerca de esforzarc mas, y yo me comprometía totalmente a hacerlo lo mejor posible, mientras que el dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

Nos dijo que saliéramos y tomáramos nuestro almuerzo.

La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el trafico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes mas negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que seria efecto del calentamiento global o algo asi, porque el tiempo en Nueva York habia sido mas bien rarito desde navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habria sorprendido de que fuese un huracán.

Nadie mas pareció reparar de ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer, y evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacia la vista gorda.

Grover, Percy y yo nos sentamos en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo pensaría que eramos parte de esa escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.

- ¿Castigados?

- Que va. Brunner nunca nos castiga.

- Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando - comento con el ceño fruncido Percy- Quiero decir... no somos ningunos genios.

- Yo creo que es lindo que alguien tenga esperanzas en nosotros.

Grover guardo silencio. Entonces cuando pensé que iba a soltarnos algún reconfortante comentario filosófico me pregunto:

-¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?

La verdad es que no me apetecían muchos las manzanas, así que se las di.

Observe a Percy y supe de inmediato lo que estaba pensando- cosa gemela. El quería tomar uno de esos múltiples taxis y ir al apartamento de mi madre, a solo unas calles de allí.

No la veíamos desde Navidad, aunque yo le escribía a menudo, ya que no se nos permitía utilizar el teléfono a todas horas. De repente me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Nos abrazaría y se alegraría de vernos, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y nos miraría de aquella manera. Luego nos devolvería directamente a Yancy, nos recordaría que teníamos que esforzarnos mas, aunque aquella era nuestra sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarnos otra vez. Odiaba esa mirada. Es en realidad, una de las razones por las cuales me comprometo a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, es porque no puedo soportar esa mirada

El señor Brunner aparco su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rustica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenia encajada un sombrilla roja, lo que la hacia parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.

Estaba dándole mi primer mordizco al mi sandwich preferido, cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas- seguramente se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas- y tiro la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

Odiaba a esas chicas, les tenia una especie de rencor. Cuando empece la escuela me decidí a hacerlo bien, a tener amigas y una vida normal. Pero esas chicas se opusieron totalmente a la idea y me hicieron la vida imposible.

- Vaya, mira quien esta aquí.- Le sonrio a mi hermano con los dientes torcidos. Tenia pecas naranjas, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con spray.

Vi que mi hermano intento mantener la calma. Me voltee para ver a los demás críos de la escuela y lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy Bobofit sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:

- ¡Percy me ha empujado!¡Ha sido el!¡ Y su hermana el monstruo le ha ayudado!

- Eres una mentirosa - Empece a decir pero la señora Dodds se materializo a nuestro lado.

Algunos chicos cuchicheaba:

- ¿Has visto...?

- ...el agua...

- ... la ha arrastrado...

No sabia de que hablaban, pero si sabia que habíamos vuelto a meternos en problemas.

En cuanto la profesora se aseguro de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienta del museo, se centro en nosotros. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.

- y ahora dulzuras...

- Lo sabemos - musito Percy -. Un mes borrando los libros de ejercicios - Pero no acertó.

- Vengan conmigo - ordeno la mujer.

-¡Espere! - intervino Grover - He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.

Junto con Percy nos lo quedamos mirándolo, perplejos. No podíamos creer que intentara cubrirnos. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. En verdad me llego al corazón que quisiera echarse la culpa por nosotros. Ella lo miro con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.

- Me parece que no, señor Underwood - replico.

-Pero...

- Us-ted-se-que-da-aquí.

Grover nos miro con desesperación.

-No te preocupes - Le dijo Percy.

- Gracias de igual manera - le sonrei yo. Me alegraba de tener un amigo como Grover.

- Bien dulzuras - ladro la profesora - ¡En marcha!

Nancy Bobofit dejo escapar una risita.

Mi hermano le lanzo una mirada de luego-te-asesino mientras que yo imaginaba maneras de torturarla en mi cabeza, pero nos volvimos y nos dispusimos a seguir a la bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándonos prisas con gestos de impaciencia.

¿Como había llegado hasta allí tan rápido?

Suelo tener momentos como ese, al igual que mi hermano, cuando nuestros cerebros parecen quedarse dormidos y lo siguiente que ocurre es que nos hemos perdido de algo, como si una pieza del puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y nos dejara mirando el vació detrás. El consejero del colegio dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: nuestro cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.

Nos dirigimos hacia la señora Dodds.

A mitad del camino mi hermano se volvió, para mirar a Grover supongo. Yo lo hice también. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner, mi hermano y yo, como si quisiera que este reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía muy absorto en su novela.

Mire de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo.

- A lo mejor nos haga comprarle una camiseta nueva a Nancy - dijo Percy con un encogimiento de hombros.

- No lo creo, no es su estilo. Ademas, no he traido mucho dinero conmigo, ¿y tu? - El nego con la cabeza.

Pero de todos modos, como ya había dicho, el plan de la señora Dodds no era que le comprásemos una camiseta a Nancy.

Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcanzamos, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo por nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.

Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacia un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, ni hablemos de con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera que miraba al riso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...

- Han estado dándonos problemas, dulzuras- dijo.

Percy decidio optar por la opción segura.

- Si, señora.

Yo por mi parte, decidí intentar limpiar nuestro nombre, aunque no serviría de nada.

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada señora Dodds! Nancy lo ha inventado todo, se ha caído sola.

La señora Dodds hizo como si no me hubiera oído, lo cual era bastante improbable porque lo hable con un tono bastante alto.

- ¿Creían realmente que se saldrían con la suya? - su mirada iba mas alla del enfado. Era perversa.

Me daba miedo, era como si quisiera golpearme. Nunca me había golpeado nadie, y me ponía los pelos de punta que quien lo hiciese fuera una profesora. Pero no podía, no. Los profesores no tienen esos derechos sobre los alumnos.

- Nos... nos esforzaremos mas, señora- dijo Percy.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

- No somos idiotas, Percy y Helena Jackson- prosiguió ella- Descubrirlos solo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesen y sufrirán menos dolor.

¿Dolor? ¿A que se refería? A lo mejor los profesores habían descubierto el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía mi hermano en su habitación, los cuales escondía entre mis cosas. O quizás se habían dado cuenta de que le había ayudado a mi hermano en el examen de francés. O tal vez se habían enterado que la redacción de Percy del libro sobre Tom Sawyer había sido sacada de Internet y ahora le quitarían la nota. O peor aun, le harían leer ese libro.

Percy y yo compartimos una mirada confusa.

- ¿Y bien? - insistió.

- Señora, nosotros no...

- Se os ha acabado el tiempo - siseo entre dientes.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa mas rara del mundo: los ojos comenzaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... Nos quedamos estupefactos. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y amenazo con hacernos daño a mi y a mi hermano. De repente la idea de que fuera uno de las brujas de los libros de mi mama no me pareció tan irreal.

Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aun mas extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, aparecio en la galeria y le lanzo a Percy un bolígrafo.

La señora Dodds se abalanzo sobre mi.

Grite y esquive sus garras. Percy le grito "Hey cosa" y la señora Dodds desvió su mirada hacia Percy. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver que el boli del señor Brunner ya no era un boli, era un arma, la espada de bronce que el señor Brunner utilizaba los días de las competiciones escolares.

- ¡Muere, cariño!

- ¡Percy! - Grite horrorizada. Percy jamas había manejado una espada, ¿como iba a defenderse con una? Lo observe con miedo. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds exploto en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizo en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frió malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándonos.

Estábamos solo nosotros, y en la mano de mi hermano solo había un bolígrafo.

El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo y mi hermano. A el aun le temblaban las manos, mientras que yo temblaba a cuerpo entero. No podía haber imaginado todo, ¿no es así? Percy también se ve afectado, no podemos haber imaginado justamente lo mismo. Tal vez mi almuerzo estaba defectuoso o quien sabe.

- ¡Lena! - Percy grito corriendo hasta llegar a mi - ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?

- Estoy bien - Trate de tranquilizarlo pero mi voz era temblorosa - ¿Percy que esta pasando? Primero la fuente, ahora esto... Algo antinatural esta pasando.- dije histérica.

- No se que esta ocurriendo - dijo envolviendo un brazo sobre mis hombros- Realmente, no tengo ni idea. Pero te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la enterraba en su cuello. Algunas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, pero no lo permití. Estuvimos en silencio unos momentos hasta que Percy me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

- Vamos, salgamos fuera.

Había empezado a lloviznar.

Grover seguía sentado unto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aun empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus amigas. Cuando nos vio, nos dijo:

- Espero que la señora Kerr les haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.

-¿Quien?- Preguntamos

- Nuestro maestro, duh.

Parpadee. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Percy le pregunto de que estaba hablando, pero ella se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le preguntamos a Glover por la señora Dodds.

-¿Quien?- pregunto, y como vacilo un instante y no nos miro a los ojos, pensamos que pretendía tomarnos el pelo.

- No es gracioso, tío - le dijo Percy- Esto es grave.

Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.

El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Con Percy decidimos acercarnos hacia el. Levanto la mirada algo distraído.

- Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.

Percy se lo tendió. Ni siquiera había reparado de que el aun lo tenia.

- Señor- dijo mi hermano - ¿Donde esta la señora Dodds?

El le miro con aire inexpresivo.

-¿Quien?

- La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.-

Frunció el entrecejo y se inclino hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación

- Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamas ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancey. ¿Te sientes bien? - Se giro hacia mi, que no había podido decir mas de dos palabras desde que salimos del museo - Helena, ¿Te encuentras bien? estas muy pálida.

- Los rayos me tienen asi - mentí. Por lo visto el señor Brunner no tenia ni idea de quien era la señora Dodds, y no le quería dar otra razón para que llamase a un psiquiatra y nos encerrara en un asilo a Percy y a mi.

El señor Brunner asintió de manera comprensiva, creyéndose mi mentira - Si, el clima ha estado demasiado violento en los últimos días. Esperemos se solucione pronto.


End file.
